Banshee
|origin = Neverland |relationship = Tinkerbell (creator) Musa (light counterpart) |cartoon = Peter Pan's Son |lcartoon = Mermaids on Earth |gallery = Yes}}Banshee is Musa's Nemesis who appears in World of Winx. Appearance Banshee has a light skin tone with ghostly white facial makeup and a slim build. Her hair is dark grey in color and is packed into two large braids that poke upwards like horns. The braids are connected by a small iron bar. She has black scleras and golden irises, a common trait shared amongst the Nemeses along with the white facial makeup, and she has red eyeshadow with two small red rectangles directly under both eyes. Her clothes consist of a red long-sleeved dress with many lower layers. The dress has black stitching on it and is bound together by a small corset with five large layers of black cloth flaring out of it. Banshee also wears metal ornaments on her shoulders, upper chest and face that connects to a large black cape that is a lighter grey on the inside. The metal ornaments are made up of two large shoulder pads, each with two spikes that point upwards, and a metal face mask that automatically opens up whenever Banshee uses her screeching abilities. She also wears strange black high heels. Banshee 4.jpg Personality Not much is known about Banshee's personality due to being very stoic and mute, however, she does appear to be a very relentless and ruthless person, much like the other Nemeses, as she creepily chases Musa all throughout the Notre Dame Cathedral trying to track her down and destroy her. The only times where Banshee ever brandishes a smile is when she seems to be victorious and prepares to use her supersonic screech. World of Winx Season 2 Following Vertigo's demise in "Peter Pan's Son," Tinkerbell chooses Musa as her next target and creates Banshee from a stalagmite emanating darkness from the middle of her lair. In the following episode, "The Alligator Man," Banshee appears halfway through, watching Musa from the shadows as she commences her solo mission to locate the Notre Dame Cathedral. After finding Matt and failing to chase him down, Musa tries to use her Sound Harmony to keep track of Matt's movements, only for Banshee to release sound waves of her own to completely disrupt Musa's spell and cause her to lose sight of Matt. She then attacks Musa once she becomes aware of her presence and chases her down all throughout the Cathedral as she desperately tries to call in Bloom and Stella for backup while trying to look for a weakness she can exploit. Banshee and Musa's cat-and-mouse chase continues into the beginning of "Mermaids on Earth," where Banshee easily knocks Bloom and Stella off of the Cathedral with a blast of air and finally manages a direct hit on Musa. Unfortunately, a piece of wooden tile from the roof flies into one of the Cathedral bells, causing Banshee to recoil in pain from the sound, effectively revealing her weakness: harmonious melodies. Musa then uses her magic to play all of the bells, causing Banshee to writhe in agony until her eventual defeat. With Banshee gone, Musa rushes to Bloom and Stella's aid to inform them of her Nemesis' demise. Magical Abilities Being a Nemesis created with Musa in mind, Banshee possesses magical powers over sound and wind. She can create interferences through the use of destructive and chaotic mental sound waves as opposed to Musa's more organized ones and can use powerful sound waves and wind blasts to throw lifted objects at her opponents. As her name implies, Banshee also possesses destructive supersonic screams. These screams appear to be her most powerful attacks as she uses them sparingly and they vary between emitting destructive blasts of sound with her screeching or powerful blasts of air expelled from her lungs. Ironically, this ability, coupled with her flight, provides Banshee with the ability to soundlessly fly towards her victims, allowing for effective sneak attacks. Being created as Musa's destructive opposite also comes with its drawbacks for Banshee as her biggest weakness is organized, melodious sound. Any bit of organized sound causes her great pain and can ultimately destroy her if she is subjected to enough of it for long enough. Trivia *The Banshee is a type of fairy in Irish mythology and folklore, who shrieks or keens to herald the death of a family member. **An actual banshee, Maeve, appears as an antagonist in the comic issue Scream of the Banshee *Out of all Nemeses, Banshee has the most appearances as she is featured in three episodes. *Whenever Banshee appears or ready to attack, ominous background music can be heard. *Not counting additional sounds like shrieking or screaming, Banshee is the only Nemesis who does not speak. *She is one of two Nemeses made to exploit the weaknesses of their light counterpart's respective powers rather than their personal or emotional weaknesses; the other being Stoney. Category:Enemies Category:World of Winx Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:Musa Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Nemeses